Time Portal Creation
The ability to create portals that can move throughout time. Combination of Portal Creation and Time Manipulation. Technique of Space-Time Manipulation. Variation of Time Travel. Also Called * Door of Time Creation * Time Window Creation Capabilities The user can create portals that can travel through time. The portals can range from full-size doorways to see-through windows. Applications * Portal Creation * Temporal Teleportation * Time Travel * Time-Window Alteration Associations * Door Projection * Time Manipulation Limitations * Carelessness may lead to timeline being messed up or paradoxes to arise. * May require a certain object to make a portal. * Portals may be limited to certain timelines. * Time-space disturbances may complicate the creation of time-windows. Known Users Known Portals * Dangai (Bleach) * Time Sphere (Futurama) * Mirrors of Destiny (God of War) * Timeline (Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge) * Bone-Eater's Well (InuYasha) * Ilex Forest Shrine (Pokemon) * Space-Time Door (Sailor Moon) * Portal of Power (Skylanders: Giants) * Door of Time (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) * Gate of Time (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) * Passage of Time (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness) * Time Doors (Ministry of Time) Known Objects * W.A.R.P. Pod (W.A.R.P.) * Cheetah Claws (Xiaolin Chronicles) *Harp of Ages (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages) *Infi-Map (Danny Phantom) *Magic Scroll (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic); via Cutie Map *Warp's vortex generator (Teen Titans) *True Key (Persona 3 FES) *Gate Key (Chrono Trigger); Allows controlled access to Time Gates *Fryr's Trident (Beauchamp Family Series) *Scroll of Time (Power Rangers: Ninja Storm) *Time Crystal (LEGO Marvel Superheroes 2) Known locations * The Great Clock (Ratchet and Clank: a crack in time) Gallery Gwen Tennyson Magic Time Portal.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) time traveled to puck up younger Ben & Gwen to teach older Ben to not be arrogant ... Gwen Tennyson Time Traveling Spell.gif|... Later in alien force she went back in time to prevent Kevin's mutation. File:Kagerō_using_Jikuryūri.png|Kagerō (Flame of Recca) using Jikuryūri, which allows her to travel through time via a portal, but it traps her within time itself, rendering her immortal. File:Kurei_Mori_using_Jikuryūri.png|Kurei Mori (Flame of Recca) using Jikuryūri to open a time portal in space, but cannot become immortal so he does not have to worry about being trapped in time. File:Time_Sphere.png|A Time Sphere (Futurama) opens up for a one-way trip to the past when the Time Code is spoken. File:Loom_chamber.jpg|Kratos (God of War) can create time portals via Mirrors of Destiny. File:Elementalmagic.jpg|The five elemental magicians (Magic to Win) close the time portal they opened. File:Ilex_Forest_Shrine.png|The Ilex Forest Shrine (Pokemon Adventures) is a portal into the crack of time, and requires Celebi contained in a GS Ball to travel safely. File:Time Eater Creating time-holes.png|The Time Eater (Sonic the Hedgehog) creating Time Holes, spacial rifts that allows people to travel through time and space to different locations and points throughout the timeline, even the faraway Planet Wisp. File:Time_Eater_Warping_Arm_Attack.png|The Time Eater (Sonic the Hedgehog) opening Time Holes to utilize its Warping Arm Attack, which appears at a specific point in the future. File:Door_of_Time_(Ocarina_of_Time).png|The Door of Time (The Legend of Zelda) can only be opened by the Song of Time, but can allow anyone to travel back and forth of seven years. File:Gate_of_Time.png|The Gates of Time (The Legend of Zelda) are powerful artifacts that allow people to travel through time. Twilight_and_Spike_look_at_the_time_portal_S5E25.png|Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), casts a spell by using a magic scroll to open a time portal over the Cutie Map. Cheetah Claws.png|Cheetah Claws (Xiaolin Chronicles) allow the user to create a time bubble which allow them to travel to the past Aku Time Portal.jpg|Aku (Samurai Jack) opens a time portal, sending Jack into the distant future. Kang Ravonna LEGO Marvel.jpg|Kang the Conqueror (LEGO Marvel Superheroes 2) uses Time Crystal to open time portal. Great_Clock.png|The Great Clock (Ratchet and Clank: a crack in time) Time Door (Ministry of Time).jpg|Time Door (Ministry of Time) Infi Map.png|The Infi-map can create Time Portals to time travel to different places in time Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Transportation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Spatial Powers Category:Teleportation Category:Common Powers Category:Creation